Recently, telepresence robots have been used in order to overcome physical distances and also enable social communication between remote users. Since general telepresence robots are focused on verbal communication, such as the transfer of two-dimensional (2D) images and audio, the general telepresence robots are insufficient for efficient social communication. Accordingly, in order to overcome the limitation of physical distances and also increase a sense of coexistence that humans feel when being present together in the same space by using a method for natural social communication between remote users, non-verbal communication is essential.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0071220 discloses a technology that controls a telepresence robot using robot state information at a remote location. However, this technology has its limitations in terms of the recognition and expression of the non-verbal behavior of a user.